The Red Pendant
by sexyfrog18
Summary: A young witch must protect her village against a u none danger. desperately she call for help, the moon send her D. will the vampire hunter will help her and finally accept his destiny or will he turn his back a leave his future...( ok, i am not good at summary, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Deep inside the land, there was a village, deep the forest. It was the beginning of winter. Some villagers were walking throw the street, getting reading for the night coming. There was a old couple taking care of the last minutes shopping. The old women look up at the old house up the hill, where the children were spending the night. The owner of that was a king gentle women. She had bought the house a couple years ago, and with the help of a few mans the house look brand news. And in return she became the doctor of the village, helping the sick and injured ones. Today was the red moon, the old women didn't know too much about it but, there were certain thing happened on the red moon. Terrify thing. Especially around children, many of them vanish into the night, others changes dramatically of personally and other just died. The young women had proposed to take the child during the night with the help of a few strong men. She had spent most of the week putting protection around the house and the village. The older women knew that the other outside the village must not know of her. They were so many that would like to hurt her, but she had done so much for the village that they all make a promises the protect her as she protect them. She had star crying in gratitude when they all came to her and make the promises to her. The old women look up at her husband that had called her.


	2. Chapter 2

The night sent in and the moon rise lowly up the sky. At the large window the women look up at it. A large hand fell on her should make her jump.

- Relax, sweetie. Everything gonna be fine.

- Thank you, Gaston. But I have a strange felling.

- The children?

- No, not the children, it something else.

- The village, maybe?

- No, maybe I don't know. I fell like something will happen. I am not even sure it with the red moon.

- Hmm, well I will tell the other to keep a extra eyes opens. We never know. And you young Lady Eva are claim for the night story. Little Clara already claim you right sit.

- Well, we don't want little Clara waiting now do we.

- Dear god no, who know that a little girl of four have so much voice.

- You mean attitude.

- Well, if you putting that way.

They had the children in the master bedroom. Many bed was place in the middle and the master bed was already full of children. She chuckle a little as she see the little blond girl guarding her place fiercely. All the Childs aged different was sitting wait with a old book of hers.

- I see that everyone is ready for the story.

A chorused the yes welcomes her. She places herself on her bed and took the book. It was the same book that her own mother a read her as a child. The children snuggle against her as she starts reading. It didn't take long to put them to sleep, Gaston was smirking at her as she trying to claim off the bed. She shot him an evil glare making laughs harder. A pillow land on his face, as she by passes by him. She closes the door with one spell and walk down stairs, with the big hunter following her.

- It always fascinated me how you a witch.

- Why? You were the one first saw me do spell.

- I know by, the story I heard as a child; witch are old and ugly. You know, and you wow. You have no idea how many wish to be your men. I mean look at you, long black wavy hair, beautiful silver eyes, red rose lips, slim figure.

- Only for the body, Gaston? I thought better of you.

- You know I am not like that, me a see a smart, independent and tuff women, how append to be very attractive.

- You just saving yourself.

- Hey, you know that I say the truth.

- Yes I know, don't worry. By the way when that you will take you lover.

- Eva, he doesn't know. And I am not sure that it a good idea.

- Gaston! Maybe in the pass it was like that, but knows people don't care anymore. You have slept a long time, you didn't see the waking of the demons among the human, the wars against creature and human. Many prejustis a dead, people don't care anymore about your skin color, were you are born or lover that you take. So good for your sweet baker.

- Ok, ok I will.

- Good.

They enter the diner hall, and look around. Gaston had his best fight here and the other around the village. She felt the gaze of all of them on her, not many trusted a witch even if you're a werewolf. the males did really care it was more the females, they were afraid that she will take the children away. Like soon many witch do. She sight and walk to the window and look up at the moon. She heard the wolf leader talk to his betas about her feeling. Afterward, many footsteps walk out of the room. She felt that Gaston walk out with the rest. She left the window and sat at the large table. She felt like something big gonna append and she would be able to stop it alone. She will help, and not from the wolf even if they are willing to fight to her side. Where she could find someone the could help be where and who. She didn't even know what the danger was. She growl and hide her face in hers arms. She spend at least two hour like that think who she could call or where she can fine someone. A plate of food was put in front of her, she lift her head and saw the old women. She was the grand-mother of Clara.

- You need to eat, sweetie.

- I am sorry but I am not hungry.

- Yes you are but you don't know yet. Eat, it will help you thinking.

- Thank you.

- Gaston told me, that what you are felling. Tell me the truth.

- Something is coming, something very strong. I won't be able to stop it, I need help but I don't know where to find it. I can't take anyone.

- Hmm, I see.

Eva took a bite and moan. She was indeed very hungry, finishing her plate under the watch full eyes of the older one. She thought about something. She stops and look up at the grand-mother, who smiled at her.

- I told you a full stomach, help thinking…Well?

- Some time ago before I came here I heard of some one that was powerful. He had killed a very full vampire lord. Some say that his half vampire himself but don't feed on human. I believe he could help us, but we have to find him.

- How will you find him?

- I have a idea but I don't if he will answer or not.

- Want do you mean?

- I am able to send I message, but I can't receive it.

- I see.

- But I still do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silver eyes saw a light globe fly high in the sky; it was beautiful soft and gentle. It was coming fast toward him, it didn't felt in any danger, but it took his sword just in case.

- Don't be stupid, you darn hunter. Don't you see it a massager globe!

The voice in his head yield at him. He sight and put away his weapon and wait for the light it reach him. When it did it stop and a old voice was heard.

- Are you the half-breed vampire hunter named D?

- Yes.

- Good, here the message.

A image off the young women appear it front of him. He heard whistle the voice of his parasite. To told him to be quiet, it was not every day that he received a message in such fashion, he was curious. The image starts talking with such a beautiful voice that it send shiver down his spine.

- Greeting Vampire Hunter D. I am Lady Eva from the North mountain village. I know it may sound unusual, but I find myself indeed of your help. I am a witch rang 5, and lately I have vision about great danger. I don't know what it is, I know it sound crazy, but I know it coming and I alone won't be able to fight it. For the reasons I am sending this desperate message to you. I beg of you, I have the money to pay you, I am ready did to give you anything. Please come to us, my people and I waited for you.

The image disappeared and also the globe.

- Well, there was not too much information there. And a witch! D this could be a trap. Remember that last witch you meet, she tried you have you heart and brain. And by the start she was ugly. So want you will do.

- I am not sure, she sounds truly distress about her vision.

- If she really have vision, that a very rare gift.

- It probably the reason she in that village, those land are harsh and deadly to many. Many who live there creatures like wolfs. Another reason for to hide there, they respect greatly the start and the moon. Visions are gifted by the moon lady.

- Hmm, but a witch….ho I see you want to do her. I can't blame you, she was a real hot. If it was me…

- Be quiet.

- You're not fun D. Maybe you should really lay that witch.

- If you don't stop I will cut you out.

- Alright! Alright! I stay quiet, you no fun.

The dhampir sat by his fire, it was really unusual request. But it was manly to protect the village from unknown threat. Why she call for him specially, that he didn't know. But there was the money; I knew by experience that witch was rich. He could get a large amount of money or anything he want, like she said. But she had also said her people, which could care less about anyone but themselves. Witch was ugly creature, selfish, and above all very dangerous, special with words. But he didn't feel any lie in the message, his gust told him to trust her, but his head told him not to. He look up at the stars, he was rarely confuse about his own instinct. But never had they fallen him. The left hands would be really annoying if he decide to help the witch. He sight and close his eyes, he was in need of a good night of sleep, his last combat had drains him, more that he though. The sun was high in the sky, when his symbiote star annoying him. He let him talk to himself as his ride his cybernetic horsing toward the north mountain. He didn't know why he chose to help the witch, but he followed his instinct. He will deal with everything come his ways. Slowly the desert became colder and, threes became denser. He could see his own breath, he held his coat closer to himself and his left hand was now quiet, not liking the gold. Maybe he should have come earlier in the cold for some quiet time in his head. When he saw snow, he stop to a village to buy some harmer clothes and some supplied. During his time he tried to hear about the witch but nothing. Like there was not witch, not a word. The road became harder to travel, his horse became more tired as the snow became to his kneed. D had to walk beside it where it became too deep. It took to week to see the village at distance. The village was places up a cliff, a waterfall not far from it and the field was lowers in the mountain. Some noises make him turn and saw a group of men walking toward him. By the smell they were wolf, but didn't seem stress, so no danger. The leader was tall and big, he looks like bear. But strangely when he came closer the bear men smile at him. Definitely not his usual greeting by stranger. - I am Gaston. Are you D the vampire Hunter? - Yes. - Sweet, Lady Eva will finally get some sleep. She is worrying sick, about you. - You mean the witch. - We don't call like that, Lady Eva or just Eva. But yes, she was worry about you not coming. He message was not really…hum clear. The half vampire stays silence. - Not talk active are you, very well. Come we have a room for you and you horse will be well take off. The hunter followed the wolf, staying quiet. They walk to the village, seeing more faces smiling at them. When they enter the village they were greet by a old women who took his hands and look at him. She looks at him for a couple a minutes and then smile, and walks off. Gaston laugh at loud and slam his large hand on his shoulder. - Don't worries about that old women, she strange but she know better that anyone. Now come you be lodge in that house, Lady Eva house lucky you. Best house in town. They start walking toward it. 


End file.
